Her Baby
by doktahinthetardis
Summary: Everyone knows that they shouldn't mess with Max's motorcycle, but when Alec decides to do just that... Well, let's just say that Max isn't very happy about that. And that's just putting it nicely.


**Author's Note: I'm back with another Dark Angel fanfic! Haha. It's been a while and I thought it was time to get my muses working so I used a prompt given to me by The Muse Bunny and ended up writing this. It's a funny little fanfic so I hope you guys like it. Heh heh. Consider it a late Christmas Present from me to my Dark Angel readers. :)**

**Prompt: "You don't love it. Not like I do."**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters. No matter how much I wish for it.  
**

* * *

"Alec!"

Everyone in Jam Pony cringed at Max's loud voice. She was pissed and it didn't take a genius to figure out who pissed her off. Slowly, the workers started to back away from the steaming woman and start on their deliveries. While others like Normal just backed away, but hung around to see the scene act out.

Alec who had just arrived a couple earlier closed his locker and flashed a smile at Max. "What's up, Maxie?" he asked innocently. He almost wanted to laugh at the sight of her. Her face was red and you could practically see the fire burn in her eyes.

Marching right up to him, Max slammed her hand on the locker that was right in front of his face. "Don't you dare pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," she gritted through her teeth.

_'You know what?_ _Now that you look closer, you can probably see actual steam coming out of her ears...'_ Alec thought to himself, completely ignoring the fact that Max was about to blow up.

Max tightened her jaw and glared up at him with hatred. "Alec..." It was a warning and if he didn't take it then... there would just be some horrible punishment...

Alec saw the warnings, but ignored it. It was most likely a bad idea, but he was just having so much fun getting the transgenic in front of him riled up. "Yes, Maxie?" Good use with the nickname. The hand that had slammed on the locker in front of him formed into a fist and he unconsciously took a small step back.

"You have no idea what you did?"

The rest of the workers in Jam Pony also took another step back as Max moved closer to Alec. They could practically feel the anger rolling off her in waves and some of the new bikers left quickly.

With the fire in her eyes flickering dangerously, Max took a step closer to Alec as he took a step back. "Well, let me tell you. This morning when I was about to take my baby to work, I was surprised that it wasn't there. Wait. Let me scratch that. I was vivid when I didn't it outside where I had left it."

When she paused, Alec swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Let me explain," he said calmly while trying to calm Max down too.

"Explain?" she repeated. "Go ahead and explain." Her eyes narrowed and waited for him to come up with the best explanation that he could come up with.

"W-well," he noticed that he had stuttered and mentally slapped himself. How was he afraid of Max when he had been up against terrorist? This was ridiculous. "You see, Maxie." His voice was once again cocky and so was his grin. "My motorcycle got a little damaged the other night and I thought you wouldn't mind it if I borrowed yours to get to work today."

Now the few messengers who were left internally groaned at the stupid excuse that he had use. Even Normal wanted to smack his Golden Boy in the head.

"And how did you think I was going to get here without my bike?" she asked. Max's voice was steady, but if you had listened closer, you would've heard the small waver to show that she was holding back her anger.

Alec scratched his head and shrugged. "I don't know. You could've gotten a ride from roller boy." The moment that came out of his mouth, he regretted it. He opened his mouth again to try and fix his mistake, but it was too late.

"You just expected Logan to have the time to drive me to work? No, you just expected me to call him up for a ride since you stole my bike?" That was when Max snapped and he had the front row seat to see it happen.

"Ma-"

"You are an idiot! Do you think that I depend on Logan or something? That's not even the point! The point is that you stole my baby without asking. Are you just naturally dumb or do you act like that on purpose? Would you like it if one day I show up at your apartment and took off with your bike? But seriously, Alec. I thought you knew me better then that. Wait." She stopped short and her frown deepened. "How did you get a ride to my apartment in the first place if you didn't have your bike?"

Alec barely listened as Max started yelling and ranting and just focused in on that little vein that was sticking out of her forehead. He fortunately however, did catch the last question that she asked. "Oh, Sketchy gave me a ride."

In the background, Original Cindy, Sketchy, and even Normal all shared a look that was along the lines of 'I can't believe he just said that.' Surprisingly all the other bikers had left so now there were only those two and the three that was left to watch the rest of the fight.

Max also couldn't believe what Alec had just said. "Sketchy gave you a ride to my apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah. One his way to work," he replied while shrugging like it was nothing. "Why?"

"W-w-why?!" Max's eyes were wide and she shook her head. Not believing that he was so oblivious to what he had just said. She threw her hands in the air and spun on her heels to leave.

"Wait, Max!" Alec grabbed his bag on the bench and quickly walked after Max. She had stopped at the entrance where he had left the bike and he knew she was checking for any injuries that he might've caused. But he knew she was just being paranoid.

Her head snapped up and the glare in her eyes did not lessen. "Alec! You could have damaged it in some way. Knowing you, I'm surprised it's not sliced in half."

All he did was roll his eyes. "Come on, Maxie. I should get a little more credit then that. I just borrowed your motorcycle for a ride to work. It's not that big, you know. It's just a motorcycle." He said it like it was common sense and that she was just overreacting.

"You don't love it. Not like I do." Max said as she wiped off some invisible dirt. "And it's not just a motorcycle. It's my baby."

Alec gave her this look that made it seem like she was crazy. "Oh my God. Maxie, you've finally fallen off the wagon. You've gone crazy."

After that comment Max slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, Alec. This is my baby and you took it without asking." She glared for good measure to make sure he understood. "I'll forgive you this time since you managed not to do anything to it, but the next time you take it without asking... Let's just say you won't be producing any kids soon."

He rubbed the back of his head and shook his head. "I will never understand women and their babies."

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Alec. :P Anyways, I hope you guys like this little piece. This was suppose to be posted up two days ago for Christmas, but my Internet didn't work unfortunately so I'm putting this up as soon as it works. Feel free to leave a review or something to tell me how I did. Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you had a good one.**


End file.
